


Never a Dull Moment

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: As long as he’s got Sergio in his life, it’ll never get boring.





	Never a Dull Moment

“Hi Sergio.”

“Uh. Is this a bad time?”

“What? No, why?”

“You sound choked. Everything okay?”

“We’ve been watching _Coco_ with the kids.”

“Oh! Hahaha, you’re hopeless.”

“Why are you calling, Sergio?”

“Because it’s been ages!”

“Barely a month.”

“I know. So you’ll be there?”

“Where?”

“At Jordi’s birthday party, silly. Next Saturday, haven’t you got the invite? Bring the kids.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And Geri? For fuck’s sake, don’t ruin the surprise.”

“What surprise?”

“That’s the spirit! See you there.”

“I’m serious! What surprise? Don’t hang up on me. Sergio? I swear I’m going to skin you alive. Sergio!”


End file.
